The Priestess of Dragon Ball Z
by Inu-Hanyou2016
Summary: Kagome Higurashi paired with the many men of Dragon Ball Z. If you want someone specific just leave it in a Review or leave a PM
1. KagomeGohan

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z

Pairing: Gohan/Kagome

Gohan sighs as stands with his arms over his chest, as he watches his girlfriend, Kagome of one year play with Goten, his little brother. The reason for the half-breed's sighing is Bulma, a close family friend wants to meet his girlfriend which he has been trying to hide from everyone except his mother Chi-Chi, his father Goku and Goten. Bulma decided that since she wanted to meet Kagome, she'd throw a barbeque at Capsule Corps. and invite everyone.

The problem is he hasn't even asked his girlfriend if she was able to go, and it's tomorrow and since Bulma is well Bulma. Gohan hasn't been able to get out of the barbeque.

"Gohan!" Goten calls cheerfully down to his older brother, from his place in the sky. "Come play with us~!" Gohan shakes his amused and floats up to where his girlfriend and Goten are. Kagome smirks at her boyfriend "Decided to join us instead of pouting?"

Gohan glares at his girlfriend playfully before looking at Goten. "Okay sport, you got me up here. What are we going to play?" Goten taps his chin in thought before smiling goofily, reminding the two eighteen year olds of Goku. "Hide and seek! I'll be the seeker and you two go hide." he tells them before turning around and covering his eyes. "One. Two. Three~"

Gohan grabs Kagome and swings her in his arms bridal style and flying away from the Goku-look-a-like. Kagome squeaks in surprise before wrapping her arms around his neck. Gohan looks down at her and smirks. Kagome rolls her eyes before laying her head on his shoulder.

"So~" Kagome begins "Why were you pouting?"

Gohan flinches slightly and mumbles something that Kagome couldn't hear. Kagome glares up at him, "Speak up Gohan." Gohan sighs before repeating what he said. "I said: Bulma is throwing a barbeque for everyone and wants me to bring you….to meet everyone." Kagome blinks in surprise before snorting and laughing, "That's what you were pouting about?" she lightly hits his shoulder as Gohan stops in a tree and sits down on a wide branch with her in his lap.

"You know I want to meet your friends, so what's the big deal?"

Gohan looks away from her beautiful soul-piercing blue-grey eyes, as red dusts across his cheeks as he blushes "It's just, they're going to embarrass us." Kagome rolls her eyes before smiling up at him. "Gohan, you're talking to a girl that traveled across Feudal Japan in a mini skirt, faced powerful demons, dealt with a temperamental half-demon with a ramen obsession. And was trained by Sesshomaru-sama, I think I can handle your friends." Gohan rests his chin on top of her head and tightens his arms around her. "I guess so."

Kagome sighs in contempt, "So, when is the barbeque?"

"Tomorrow~" Gohan replies with nervous laughter as Kagome stiffens in his arms.

"GOHAN!"

_**~Time Skip~**_

Gohan stands outside with his parents and Goten as they wait for Kagome. Goku puts his hands behind his head and yawns loudly, "When's Kagome-chan getting here?" Goten looks in the sky and cheers "Kagome-nee" loudly as he spots Kagome approaching them. Kagome lands in front of the Son family wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and jeans and black ankle boots she smiles as Goten rushes to greet her. "Hi Goten." she ruffles his hair fondly as she looks at Chi-Chi and Goku sheepishly, "Sorry I hope I'm not late."

Chi-Chi smiles at her son's girlfriend happily, "It's okay dear. You're here now." She yelps as Goku suddenly picks his wife up bridal style and slowly floats up into the air, "Since Kagome-chan is here, we can go." Gohan, Goten and Kagome follow Goku as he launches into the air towards West City. Goten flies next to Goku as Kagome and Gohan stay behind them.

Kagome grins at Gohan who looks like he's about to die. "Don't act like that Gohan." she flies around him playfully, "Nothing bad is going to happen." Gohan just gives her a blank look.

"Fine, be mean." she pouts. Gohan rolls his eyes at her and flies closer to her. Up ahead up them Goku chuckles at his oldest son, amused at his actions. Chi-Chi looks up at him, "What's so funny?"

"Gohan is." Goku grins.

"Dear, it's not nice to make fun of your son." she chides him, looking amused.

A couple minutes later West City appears in sight and Gohan is feeling even more nervous. But he can't help but feel nervous, his girlfriend is going to meet his friends that he's know since he was four! He sighs as they land in front of Capsule Corps. and grabs Kagome's hand. Goku sets Chi-Chi down on her feet and leads his family towards the huge building.

Kagome looks up at headquarters as they pass through the doors, and tilts her head to the side. "Sesshomaru-sama's fortress was bigger." Gohan feels sweat running down his face at her words. Kagome grins at him and interlaced their fingers together as they follow Goku to where the barbeque is.

Goku stops in front of the doors leading to the indoor garden and waits for them to open. Once open Goku steps through and announces their arrival. "Hi everyone!" The people inside looks towards them and most of them rush to greet the Son Family. Kagome looks up at her boyfriend to see him nodding his head towards a tall green man. "That's Piccolo right?"

Gohan nods his head and he looks down at her. "Yeah, that's him." A woman with short teal hair and wearing a red dress steps in front of the couple. "So, this is the mystery girlfriend, I've been hearing about from Chi-Chi." Gohan nods his head. "Bulma this is Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this Bulma Briefs." Kagome smiles at the woman and reaches out to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Gohan has told me many things about you." Nobody notices Dende's or Mr. Popo's eyes widening at Kagome's names except Piccolo and Vegeta who are suddenly curious to why they have that reaction to Kagome.

Bulma grins and shakes the miko's hand, "I hope it's nothing bad."

"No, he told about your adventures you've had." Kagome laughs at the surprised woman, Bulma looks at Gohan with surprise in her blue gaze, "You told her everything?" Gohan nods at his friend. Bulma shakes her head before looking back at Kagome, "Well, since we're here to meet you, let's introduce you to everyone." Bulma turns around and faces everyone. "Guys, this Kagome Higurashi, Gohan's mystery girlfriend."

Dende steps forward with Mr. Popo behind him and smiles at his best friend's girlfriend. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person Kagome-sama." The Z-gang look at Dende in shock, wondering why Dende is calling her 'sama'. While Kagome's and Gohan's eyes widen almost comically.

"W-what?" the miko questions, "How did you know?"

"I'm the guardian of the Earth, so I think I should know about the Shikon Miko who saved the world five-hundred years ago from Naruku."  
>Kagome stumbles backwards into Gohan, "Gohan?" Her boyfriend still shocked that Dende knew about Kagome says somewhat dazed, "Y-Yeah?" Kagome blue-grey eyes harden as she glares up at him. "How come you didn't tell me that the guardian of the earth was going to be here?"<p>

Gohan rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "I didn't know he was coming." Kagome sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose and looks at Dende, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well…." she trails off not knowing his name. "My name is Dende and the one behind me is Mr. Popo." said man bows to the Shikon Miko. Kagome looks to see the whole Z-gang gaping at them sans Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten and Vegeta and blushes embarrassed. Kagome clears her throat and looks at Bulma.

Bulma shakes her head before looking at back at everyone. "The old man in the back is Master Roshi, careful he's a pervert, the pig is Oolong. The short guy is Krillin, the woman standing next to him is his wife Android 18, and the little girl is Marron their daughter. The guy with the scar on his face is Yamcha and his flying companion Pu'ar. The tall green guy in the back is Piccolo." Bulma motions for Trunks and Vegeta, the boy runs to his mother while Vegeta walks to stand next to his wife. "These two are my boys, My husband Vegeta and our son Trunks." Kagome looks at everyone before looking at Gohan and whispers, "Vegeta looks like a Sesshomaru-sama wannabe." Gohan chuckles quietly at her comment as Kagome bows at her waist in greeting.

Vegeta narrows his eyes at the clown's son's mate, hearing the wannabe comment, wondering who this 'Sesshomaru-sama' is. Vegeta looks at his mate before looking at Kagome, "Girl, who is this 'Sesshomaru-sama'?" Kagome looks at him and blinks before laughing with Gohan. Dende and Mr. Popo who know who Sesshomaru is, not knowing what's so funny to make them laugh, blink. Kagome wipes a tear away before looking at Vegeta, "I was right, you're just like him. Sesshomaru-sama was my sensei when I was fighting Naraku over the Shikon no Tama." Vegeta smirks at the girl. "Can you fight?"

Goten who was standing next to his mother runs to stand in front of Kagome, "Kagome fights with Big Brother all the time. It's really cool! One time Kagome hit Big Brother so hard he hit a lot of trees and the best part was he was a Super Sayian! Another time-." the boy gets cut off by a blushing Gohan, putting a hand over his mouth.

Kagome smirks at Vegeta "Wanna fight old man?" Gohan's eyes widen like saucers, wondering if Kagome was crazy. He was about to protest when his father cut in. "She'll be fine son, remember the time you had to get things for your mother and you came back to Kagome wrapping my arm up? Well Kagome came by and she was looking for you and well we sparred and she almost beat me and I was a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta looks at Kagome before turning around and walking towards the door, "I want to see what you got girl, let's spar then." Kagome pats Gohan on the arm before falling the Saiyan Prince. The Z-gang follow them outside, with Goten and Trunks pulling a stunned Gohan with them.

Vegeta watches as Kagome pull off her black boots and stretch her arms and legs. Kagome then falls into a fighting position waiting for Vegeta. "Let's go."

Vegeta vanishes from view to appear in front of Kagome, and punches her in the face sending her flying and lands hard a few hundred feet away. Gohan looks on worried as Kagome sits up wipes the blood from her lip, and smirks as she stands up, "My Jii-chan can hit harder than that." Vegeta looks at her with a blank expression. "I guess my turn then."

She then vanishes and Vegeta gets kick in the chest so he's flying through the air upwards. Kagome then reappears above him with her fists together and brings them down over her head and hits him in the back sending him crashing to the ground, making a good sized crater. Kagome softly touches down next the crater and looks down at Vegeta.

Gohan looks at his girlfriend shocked as Vegeta floats out of the crater and lands in front of the smirking Kagome. Vegeta's eyes turn towards him, "Boy, I think you've found a decent enought mate."

Kagome rolls her eyes at Vegeta, "Listen here buddy, I was trained by the most powerful youkai on Earth before your father was even thought of. He used to whip his poisonous whips at me as dodging practice. Let me tell you, it hurts like a bitch to get hit with."  
>Vegeta finally smirks at her and chuckles, "Boy, she's a keeper. I wouldn't let her go if I were you."<p>

Kagome raises an eyebrow at him before walking back to a sweating Gohan. "Gohan, you need to calm down." Gohan eyebrow twitches before he puts a hand over his eyes, "I need a vacation."


	2. KagomeVegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z

Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta Part 1

Bulma Briefs heiress of Capsule Corps. who is currently walking excitedly towards the kitchen where her mother is. The heiress is happy because her best friend, Kagome, decided to visit for the weekend. Bulma enters the kitchen to see her mother humming, while cooking and Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans as he likes to call himself anyway, stuffing his face with food. Mrs. Briefs looks up at daughter and smiles. "Oh, Bulma dear, what has you so happy?" Vegeta glances from his food to look at the two women.

"Guess who's visiting for the weekend." Bulma smirks. Mrs. Briefs tilts her head to the side and taps her chin. "I don't know. Who is visiting?"

"Kagome-chan is. She has the weekend off from the hospital and Shippo is staying with Sesshomaru to train this weekend. So she wanted to come see us." Vegeta curiosity is sparked when he hears the word 'train'. Mrs. Briefs sets her spatula down and claps her hands cheerfully, momentarily forgetting that Vegeta is in the room. "I haven't seen Kagome-chan since she got back from her adventures from defeating Naruku."

"Mom! You're not supposed to be talking about that, especially with Prince of all assholes here!" Bulma scolds her mother. Mrs. Briefs blinks before smiling wider, "Sorry dear, I forgot." Bulma facepalms at her mother. Vegeta finishes eating and gets up to go train, thinking about who this 'Kagome' is. He shakes his head clearing his thoughts on the matter.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Vegeta walks into the kitchen to see the teal haired woman bouncing in her seat. He raises an eyebrow at her. "Woman, cease your bouncing. It's annoying, like you." He smirks when she stops bouncing to glare daggers at him with her blue eyes.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, and the heiress jumps out of her seat and runs towards the door, chanting "She's here~!". The prince rolls his eyes before sitting at the table waiting for the woman's mother to serve him food.

The Saiyan hears bell like laughter coming closer to the kitchen and his ears perk at the sound. He raises his head and what he sees shocks him. He could've sworn the woman in front of him was Saiyan, if he didn't already know that there aren't anymore Saiyan women left. The woman has long curly raven hair that reaches just below her shoulders, has a heart-shaped face, pink pouty lips, and the most beautiful blue-grey eyes he has ever seen.

Kagome who was waiting for her best friend since childhood to answer her door, senses an extremely powerful aura that was non-human coming from inside the house where she felt Bulma and Mrs. Briefs. Kagome didn't have time to investigate further for, an excited Bulma opened the door and through her arms around her. The miko happily wraps her arms around her friend back.

"Kagome-chan! I've missed you so much~!" Bulma exclaims. Kagome laughs and hooks her arm through Bulma's. "So, how's everyone? I haven't seen them since before I left for the final battle and was stuck in the Sengoku Jidai for a few years." Bulma smiles at her friend before explaining the fight the Saiyans, the trip to Planet Namek, and the boy from the future. Kagome listens to the heiress as they walk towards the kitchen, Kagome notices that the powerful aura is in the kitchen. Kagome stops Bulma by putting her hand on her arm.

"Who's in the kitchen?" Kagome questions as she suppresses her aura. Bulma looks at Kagome in surprise, that she could sense Vegeta then sighs as she remembers her training with the most powerful demon that's been alive since the Sengoku Jidai. Bulma looks at her friend, "Mom and Vegeta. Why?" she questions the miko.

"Vegeta? Isn't that the guy that wanted to destroy the planet?"

Bulma laughs and rubs the back of her head, "Well...that's kinda a long story. I'll explain later." Kagome nods and tells Bulma about Shippo's latest prank. The two women laugh as they walk into the kitchen.

Mrs. Briefs looks to see Kagome laughing with her daughter and a wide smile stretches over her face. "Oh, Kagome-chan! You're here!" Kagome smiles kindly at the women and grins, "Hello, Mrs. Briefs. Sorry I'm late. Shippo-chan pulled a prank on Kouga-kun before we left."

Mrs. Briefs nods her head before going back to cooking. Kagome looks at the man at the table staring at her with obsidian eyes shining with curiosity and lust. The Shikon miko raises an eyebrow at the man before looking at Bulma then back at the man. "So I am assuming that you're Vegeta."

"I am." Vegeta raises a haughty eyebrow at the miko. "So woman, can I assume that you're Kagome." Kagome narrows her blue-grey eyes at the saiyan warrior before looking at Bulma, "Where's Goku-kun and Chi-Chi-chan, I haven't seen them since before I left."

"They're training for the androids." Kagome nods her head, "Great. First I had to defeat a power-hungry asshole in the Sengoku Jidai that wanted to destroy the world. Now power-hungry artificial humans that want to kill everyone and Goku-kun." Kagome rubs her temple before sighing loudly, "Why can't I be normal?"

"Because you're the Shikon miko, trained by demons and demon slayers. That can kick major ass." Bulma snickers at her ranting miko friend. Kagome glares daggers playfully. "So I can kick demon ass. So what? You and I both know the moment Goku knows I'm back he'll ask me to spar." Bulma winces and puts her to pointer fingers together sheepishly. Vegeta rolls his eyes before going back to eating, ignoring the conversation.

"You didn't! Please tell me you didn't tell my cousin! Chi-Chi's gonna kill me when she sees that I didn't go and see her."

"I'm sorry! I was talking to Chi-Chi-chan and it slipped out! They're going to be here later today….with Piccolo."

"Piccolo?! Why the hell would they bring him!"

"Because he trained Gohan-chan to fight, the Saiyans."

Kagome opens her mouth to say something, but Goku,Chi- Chi, Gohan, and Piccolo appeared in the kitchen, ending the argument. Vegeta glares at the Son Family and Piccolo. Kagome blinks in surprise as Goku wraps her in a bear-hug and rapidly fires questions at her. "Kagome-chan! You're back! How'd it go? Did you win? Do you want to Spar?" Kagome looks at Bulma with a 'told-you-so' look on her face.

"Goku-kun, could you put me down?" the miko asks her friend, half amused and half annoyed. Goku let's Kagome out of his embrace to see Gohan launch himself at Kagome. "Aunt Kagome! I haven't seen you in years! Where'd you go anyway?" Gohan asks his aunt. Chi-Chi glares at her cousin, "I was wondering the same thing. You told me you were going to be gone for only a few weeks, not a few years!" Kagome flinches and chuckles nervously.

"Well~" Kagome begins, "The well was destroyed in the fight…so we had to rebuild it, and the village was also destroyed so that had to be rebuilt also. And Sesshomaru-sama wanted to train me farther than just defending myself, now that Naraku is dead." Chi-Chi glare softens as she walks over to hug her cousin, "I'm just glad you're safe." Kagome hugs her back and smiles relieved that Chi-Chi isn't screaming at her. Kagome eyes flicker to Piccolo's awkward form leaning against the wall.

"So...mind telling me why Piccolo is here." Kagome asks Chi-Chi as she pulls away from the embrace. Chi-Chi turns her glare on her husband who flinches and looks at the wall while rubbing the back of his head. "Ask him." she spats. Kagome eyes widen as she backs away from her. Blue-grey eyes turn to Goku in question, "Mind telling me why you have two former villains, one eating and the other standing awkwardly in the corner, looking like he's pouting?" she asks bluntly.


End file.
